Daisy
by ruramen
Summary: "She loves me, she loves me not." A oneshot about a boy, Drew, and a girl, Sunny, as they grow up.


"Give me the bear!" the little girl shouted.

"You still have teddy bears? Your so immature!" I taunted.

The little girl pushed me with her tiny hands, and what little strength she had, "No! Your the immature one. Give him back!"

I stuck out my tongue, "Never!"

"DREW!" she screamed.

I laughed, how much fun it was to tease her. I threw the bear into a mud puddle. Ha! That'll get her-

I froze. Her face scrunched up as she began to cry and wail out. She called for her mother. Instead the kindergarden teacher, , rushed over to take her away.

"Apologize, young man!" said sternly to me.

But, I kept my mouth zipped up. I'm not going to say it. Not in a million years. Not in a gazillion years! I will never apologize to Sunny, she could cry all she wanted to.

The teacher frowned at me, "Well then, your going to stay here with her until she goes home. Drew, you better apologize to her before she leaves."

left the little play room. The rest of the kids already went home. Sunny and I were always the last to be picked up at the end of the school day.

Sunny sat in the corner of the room. She whimpered and hiccuped as she held onto the now dirty bear. I stood there awkwardly. What was I suppose to do? Girls were icky, I didn't even want to look at her.

I sat at a table in the middle of the room, propping my head up on my hands. I sighed, was waiting ever this long?

She stood up and sat in the chair opposite of him. I looked up at her.

Her brown eyes were watery and puffy from crying. Her nose sniffled often, and she was frowning slightly.

"Say sorry," she said in her tiny voice.

I stuck out my tongue, "I'm never saying sorry to you-"

"No! To !" she said. She held out her bear, known as .

I looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Say it!" she said again. She furrowed her eyebrows and made a tiny pout.

We sat like that for what seemed like hours.

I gave in, "I'm sorry Mr...Fliffles."

She smiled, her eyes shining. "It's okay, I forgive you," she said in a deep voice as she moved the bear.

What a weird kid, I thought.

Her joyous laughs ricocheted in my head. It sounded so sweet, like a melody. We were playing tag at the park, I was obviously winning, but once in awhile I did let her tag me.

She tripped over some tree roots and hit the ground, soiling her dress.

I rushed over to her, "Sunny! Are you okay?"

She winced as tears welled up in her eyes, 'It huuurts." She ran and held onto me, crying into my chest.

I hugged her back, "Don't worry! Look. Look!" I picked a flower from the ground.

She looked up, and sat next to me, still sniffling.

I took a white petal from the flower and pulled it off, "She loves me," I pulled off another, "She loves me not." I continued until he came to the last petal. "She loves me," I finished.

"Wah! I want to try!" she said happily. She picked a flower and also did what I did, "She loves me," picked another petal, "She loves me not."

I stopped her, "Your suppose to say 'He loves me' and 'He loves me not'."

"Why?" she asked.

"You do this when you like someone, and you like a boy right?" I said.

She nodded. Then, she realized, "Wait, does that mean you also likes someone?"

I thought about it, "Yeah, I do."

Her mouth hung open, "WHAT? WHO?"

I laughed, "Secret!"

"Drewww~" a girl said.

It wasn't Sunny. "Damn," I thought.

The girl came up to me and held my arm, "Hey, I think we should hang out after school today." Her chest pushed up against my arm.

I scoffed, puberty was making me notice weird things. "Sorry Ally, I'm actually going to do homework with Sunny today," I said cooly. I brushed a hand through my auburn hair.

Ally pouted, her strawberry lipgloss shining, "Aw, that's too bad. Are you sure about that?" she twisted her blonde curls in her fingers.

The class bell rang, signaling sixth period was over, that the school day was done. I picked up my books and shook off the girls arm. Thank God it was friday.

"Ah, Drew," her tiny voice broke through the noise of the room.

I looked up at Sunny, her jet black hair framed her face as it was let down. She fidgeted with her hands, obviously nervous.

"Hey Sunny, I was about to-" I began.

"You can go hang out with Ally, you don't need to help me with homework today," she interrupted. Her brown eyes looked from left to right.

"What, but we-"

"Seriously, I'll be fine!" she said.

How could she say that? I was going out of MY way to be with her, but she just pushed ME away. I scowled, "Fine, c'mon Ally."

Ally screeched, "Yay!" She glared at Sunny.

Sunny backed up. I still pushed through her as we left the room, Ally around my arm. But, I still heard her little voice as we passed, "I'll see you later."

I went through the busy halls, trying to escape school. I zoned out as Ally began talking about hair..or was it nails, or something. I was just trying to get to my freaking locker.

Sunny walked past us with ease, probably because she was so tiny. I glanced at her, her eyes were some-what teary. I wanted to hold her so badly, like when we were kids.

"Crap, what the hell am I doing," I mumbled.

"What?" Ally asked aloud.

"Nothing," I replied.

Sunny laid on her bed, typing away on her laptop.

I sat on the floor, very annoyed. She hasn't talked to me ever since I came in. Was she mad at me? Shouldn't _I_ be the mad one?

I cleared my throat, "Ahem."

She looked up, her glasses starting to fall off her nose, "Oh, your here. I didn't even notice, sorry." She smiled and closed her laptop. "I'll go get some snacks." She started to jump off her bed.

"No, It's okay, I'm not hungry," honestly, I was, but I was mad at her, I shouldn't be eating her food.

She sat down next to me. "It's kinda late, when did you get here?"

"Right after nine," I replied.

"Oh," she said.

It was silent for awhile.

She stood up and crawled into her bed, her laptop moving to the edge.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my tone somewhat irritated.

"Sleeping, I'm tired, can you leave?" she replied bluntly.

I squinted my eyes, "What? Your sleeping? Don't you see I need attention?"

"What for? There are girls everywhere. Go talk to another one of your friends. You seem bored with me," she said.

I furrowed my brow. Okay, now I'm mad. "I got kissed today, by Ally," I blurted out.

She turned around to face me, looking bored, "That's cool."

"Your jealous," I smirked, she had to be.

She shrugged, "Not really."

My eye twitched. What. Is. Up. She doesn't care anymore? That was obviously a lie too! She knows Ally makes my skin crawl.

I frowned, "Fine. I'm going to go." I slammed her door.

She didn't come to school today.

The bell rang, snapping me back to reality.

"Drewww~" it was Ally.

I closed my eyes, "Please, go away."

She giggled, "Aw, I can't stay away!"

I grabbed my backpack and left the room.

"Wait! Drew!" she called after me. I ignored her. Girls are icky after all.

I went by her house, she wasn't home either. There could only be one place left. I biked over to the park and there she was. Sitting on the grass.

I walked over to her, "Hey."

She looked up, her eyes red and puffy. She wiped at her eyes, but I knew she was crying. She always cried, but I'm always there to stop the tears. "What a-are you d-doing he-re," she hiccuped.

"Looking for you," I replied. I sat down next to her. Next to her was a pile of white petals and a lot of flower stems. "What were you doing?"

"N-nuh th-thing," she said.

I picked a flower from the grass, "Looks like something."

Silence.

"Remember how when we were kids, we picked flowers and played that game?" she said quietly.

"Yeah," I replied softly.

"I think it lied to me," she said.

I chuckled, "How would you know?"

She smiled sadly, "The guy I like, doesn't like me back."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah."

More silence.

She broke the silence, "Did you really kiss Ally?"

"No."

" So you lied."

"Yeah."

"Who do you like then?"

I glanced over at her, was she really that dense? I lifted her up and put her on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly, the small flower still in my hand.

"I'll tell you," I whispered. I lifted the flower up to her vision.

I picked the first petal.

"You love me."

I picked the second.

"You love me not."

She sat there silently.

I continued until I got to the last two petals.

"You love me not."

I picked the last one.

"But, I love you."

I kissed her head, this is going to ruin us.

She tossed around in my arms. I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed in bliss, her breathing slow. She was sleeping in my arms.

I chuckled, "I'll tell you again tomorrow."


End file.
